


first time he kissed a boy

by Arabella_McGrath



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drugs, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella_McGrath/pseuds/Arabella_McGrath
Summary: Aquela fora a primeira vez que Blaine beijara um garoto e Kurt não se surpreendera por isso, mas estava disposto a guiá-lo para algo mais.





	1. A ideia foi da Rachel!

O sol de Paris não era nada aconchegante, tampouco romântico para os casais, pensava Kurt enquanto contava pela milésima vez a história da Torre Eiffel. Algumas pessoas reclamavam também do sol quente, enquanto outras suportavam e se focavam em admirar a Torre. Com 324 metros de altura na antena e 300,65 no telhado, Kurt também a admirava, mas digamos que vê-la todos os dias da semana de todos os meses do ano com pouquíssimas férias deixava-a... hm, menos atrativa. Ele morava em Paris há cinco anos e trabalhava na Torre Eiffel há quatro anos, sinceramente já estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Principalmente do verão. O verão de Paris era infernal!

Falando em coisas infernais, a voz irritante de Rachel, sua amiga e chefe — eles eram algo parecido com “animigos”, pois, apesar de se amarem, também se odiavam —, preencheu seus ouvidos. — Kurt, venha cá! — Ele se virou para a morena, que o encarava sorridente — e, conhecendo ela, Kurt sabia que tinha algo mais ali — e seu pensamento fora concretizado quando apareceu um homem com vinte e poucos anos, cabelos pretos — cheios de gel, só para constar — e olhos esverdeados. E bem, ele era bonito. Rachel sorriu maliciosamente. — Kurt, esse é Blaine Anderson, ele é o nosso novo fotógrafo. E ele veio de Ohio, como a gente, eba!

Blaine sorriu timidamente e estendeu a mão para Kurt, que aceitou-a de bom grado, dando as boas vindas. — O verão aqui é infernal, talvez você nunca se acostume como eu, mas é suportável.

— Oh, entendo — comentou Blaine dando um sorriso de canto. Atrás dos dois Rachel estava dando um de seus sorrisos diabólicos e pensando em quem seria o uke e o seme. Pobres Blaine e Kurt...

*

O sol estava indo embora e Kurt também. Estava com calor e cheio de dores no corpo, os dias andavam bastante cansativos para o pobre coitado. No entanto, a única coisa que ele queria no momento era tomar um banho, deitar-se em sua cama e dormir... para sempre, é, essa era uma boa opção. Pegou sua bolsa com Rachel e colocou-a nas costas, apertando o passo para correr a fim de pegar um ônibus.

Quando estava prestes a chegar na parada, alguma coisa — ou alguém — tocou seu ombro. Kurt gelou e a tal pessoa percebeu, dando um sorriso sem alegria. — Kurt. — Ele reconhecia aquela voz. Blaine.

— Olá, Blaine. Infelizmente não posso conversar agora, meu ônibus está prestes a chegar — falou Kurt rapidamente. Eles eram amigos desde que se conheceram um ano atrás, apesar de não muito próximos, mas o guia turístico realmente precisava ir para casa.

— Ahn, desculpe por isso. Pode ir então. — Kurt virou-se para dizer alguma e despedir-se, mas então reparou no estado de Blaine. Havia lágrimas secas em sua face e seus olhos estavam lacrimejados, os cabelos, sempre com gel, agora estavam bagunçados, o que causava estranheza para Kurt. E realmente, os dois não eram lá muito próximos, mas Kurt tinha um coração solidário, portanto resolveu ajudar o amigo.

— O que houve?

— Nada. Pode ir.

— Não irei até que você me conte o que aconteceu — falou Kurt firmemente e cruzou os braços. Blaine resolveu se render, realmente precisava desabafar com alguém — apesar daquele lugar (uma parada de ônibus) não ser o melhor lugar para fazer isso.

— Sabe minha namorada? — Kurt não sabia, somente ouvira falar dela pouquíssimas vezes, mas mesmo assim assentiu. — Ela acabou de me contar que me traía desde que eu sai de Ohio. Então, é, eu estou destruído por dentro. Eu a amava tanto...

Kurt abraçou Blaine de forma desajeitada, mas mesmo assim o fotógrafo aceitou. — Está tudo bem. Ela não te merecia, Blaine.

— E sabe qual o pior de tudo isso? — Blaine praticamente exclamou com voz de choro ao tentar sair do abraço do outro. Algumas pessoas que passavam pela parada — inclusive o monótono motorista ônibus de Kurt — olharam com desprezo para o fotógrafo, que tampouco se importou. — Depois que eu decidi que devíamos terminar, ela disse que eu sou... que...

— Que você é...? — Kurt tentou ajudá-lo a completar a frase.

— Gay! Ela disse isso de repente, como se aquele fosse o real motivo de terminarmos e de ter me traído. E eu... Não sei o que pensar ou dizer. Sei lá, nunca parei para discutir a minha sexualidade e sempre fui atraído por ela, apesar de namorá-la há realmente muito tempo e sempre me focar nela, então talvez eu possa... Ah, eu não sei. Simplesmente não sei. — Blaine passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Kurt estava chocado com tudo que ouvira — assim como algumas pessoas intrometidas que ali passavam, mas isso não vem ao caso agora — e realmente, não sabia como ajudá-lo.

É, ele não sabia. Mas Rachel sim. Conhecendo bem a morena, ele sabia exatamente o que ela sugeriria e, infelizmente, tinha que concordar que aquela era uma boa ideia. Porém, talvez isso realmente não ajudasse Blaine, talvez ele iria confirmar sua sexualidade, ou ficaria confuso ou... a hipótese mais provável e óbvia: ficaria com raiva de Kurt. Mas bem, o fotógrafo já estava em pânico e talvez, se ele pudesse confirmar o que realmente sentia no baixo ventre. Havia outra coisa em jogo também: a sanidade do fotógrafo, sendo homossexual assumido, Kurt sabia o quanto era incômodo as fases — negação, confusão, raiva e, raramente, aceitação — quando se descobre sua sexualidade. É, a ideia toda dependeria de vários, imensos e gigantescos “talvez”. Ele teria que decidir, e logo, porque Blaine parecia que ia arrancar todos os fios de seu cabelo de nervosismo.

Enfim resolveu.

Antes de fazê-lo, Kurt tentou dizer a si mesmo que, de qualquer forma, não era lá muito íntimo do outro, assim sendo, a perda seria menor. Isso tudo foi abaixo quando ele encostou seus lábios contra os de Blaine e ele retribuiu prontamente.

Claro que o plano era de Rachel, tinha que ser ela para ter uma ideia dessas. E com certeza Kurt conseguia ouvir ela em sua cabeça retrucando “Foi você que teve essa ideia, idiota, e só está colocando a culpa em mim porque é isso que você realmente quer, safadinho”. Nisso o guia turístico teve que concordar, sem falar que fora ele mesmo que executou o plano.

No mais, aquele beijo estava lhe tomando o ar e seu coração acelerava. Blaine não o soltava, então Kurt achou melhor ele mesmo tomar as rédias daquilo. Finalmente desprendeu seus lábios e olhou firmemente para o fotógrafo, que tentava retomar o ar, mas ainda extremamente perto. Assim que Blaine fechou os olhos, Kurt entrou em pânico. Eu não devia ter feito isso!, pensava consigo mesmo. — S-sinto muito, Blaine. Mesmo. É sério. Eu não devia ter feito isso!

— Cala a boca — murmurou Blaine, ainda sem ar. Kurt fez uma careta confusa. — Eu gostei. Obrigado.

— Não é nada — falou Kurt, ajeitou a sua bolsa nas costas, então olhou para baixo... Mais especificamente para as calças de Blaine. Num impulso, ele perguntou: — Que tal você ir para a minha casa?

Sem pestanejar, Blaine concordou. O ônibus de Kurt estava quase a sair, então ele correu, seguido do fotógrafo, e juntos conseguiram entrar. Com certeza aquela noite seria composta por descobertas e, muito provavelmente, algo mais.


	2. A culpa é toda da Rachel!

Durante o trajeto do ônibus até o apartamento de Kurt, os dois ficaram quietos e em silêncio. Enquanto isso, cada um travava uma batalha interna a respeito do que acontecera.

Blaine pensava no que sua ex-namorada dissera e no que sentiu quando Kurt o beijou. A princípio o pânico se alastrou em si, mas depois ele se deixou levar pela sensação inebriante que entorpecia seus sentidos e seu corpo. Ficou em chamas, em especial seu coração e seu sexo. Então ele quis algo mais; seu corpo ardia, somente ansiando por se afogar em Kurt.

Enquanto isso, Kurt realmente não sabia o que pensar. Blaine com certeza não era hétero, no máximo bissexual. O guia turístico deveria se sentir um amigo legal? Blaine não parecia estar mais em pânico, mas sim confuso. E se até mesmo Kurt estava confuso, quem era ele para julgar? Definitivamente ele havia sentido algo com aquela beijo. Só não sabia o que era, pelo menos por agora. Chamara Blaine por impulso. E talvez somente impulsos iriam compor aquela noite.

Finalmente o ônibus chegou à parada, onde Kurt levantou-se e chamou Blaine com um gesto, que levantou-se também. Eles saíram e caminharam quietamente até o apartamento de Kurt num dos vários prédios daquele bairro. Apesar de ser simples, Blaine admirou o quão bem cuidado era o apartamento. Em si era pequeno, mas bastante aconchegante. Na sala havia um sofá com uma manta cobrindo-o, de frente havia um centro com uma vela e um pequeno jarro de flores e, na estante anil, uma televisão. Ao lado da estante havia uma janela com persianas vermelhas. Do lado leste da entrada de onde o fotógrafo estava, havia uma abertura para uma cozinha também simples, era azulejada e com uma pequena mesa de dois lugares no centro. Ele não conseguia ver o quarto de Kurt no lado oeste do apartamento devido a porta estar fechada. Blaine tinha que admitir que Kurt tinha bom gosto. Sua casa não era metade daquilo.

Enquanto isso, Kurt ia até a cozinha para preparar alguma coisa para eles, mas antes indicou o sofá. Ele ligou o noticiário e saiu ao passo que Blaine sentava-se. Aparentemente não estava passando nada de interessante, até que foi emitido um boletim de emergência. A repórter falou que uma tempestade estava se aproximando de Paris, junto com um provável furacão e pedia que todos ficassem em casa calmos. Quando ele levantou-se atônito para informar à Kurt, as luzes, assim como a televisão, se apagaran. O fotógrafo engoliu em seco. Se Blaine tinha medo do escuro? Imagina... ele tinha pavor ao escuro. — Kurt? — chamou.

— Oi — respondeu Kurt ao aparecer com uma carranca na sala. A luz escondida das persianas conseguia entrar pela sala, deixando Blaine distinguir como o seu amigo estava: vestido de um avental azul bebê e limpava as mãos numa toalha. — Será que houve sobrecarga de energia? Não deve ser possível...

— É uma tempestade vindo para Paris, é provável que venha um furacão também — explicou Blaine.

Kurt suspirou fundo, mais com irritação do que medo. E, ao perceber o estado em que o outro estava — completamente catatônico e com a respiração extremamente pesada —, conteu um riso, mas mesmo assim puxou a mão dele para si. Blaine abraçou-o desajeitadamente, tentando se recuperar. — Eu tenho uma limonada que fiz hoje de manhã, mas Rachel me arrastou para o trabalho antes que pudesse tomá-la. Você quer? — perguntou Kurt ao passo que Blaine assentiu.

Kurt desfez o abraço desajeitada e puxou-o, dessa vez para a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira que ainda restava um pouco de luz, pegando um jarro de limonada. — Você tem um celular aí? O meu está descarregado. — Blaine pegou o seu celular esquecido no bolso da calça e ligou o visor, apontando para Kurt que pegava os copos. Colocou-os na mesa, despejando a líquido nos copos de ambos. — Aqui está.

Os dois sentaram-se na pequena mesa, ficando de frente um ao outro e tomaram alguns goles. — Está ótimo — Blaine comentou. Kurt esboçou um sorriso como resposta.

Minutos se passaram e os dois continuaram em silêncio, à esgueira para algum momento que pudessem sair do tédio. Mal sabiam eles que a sequência que aqueles fatos desencadeariam a partir disso poderia realmente culpar Rachel. A morena, sendo a casamenteira sensitiva que era, simplesmente teve um pressentimento que aquele dia seria uma boa hora para colocar um líquido que dava “êxtase” à pessoa que tomasse. Isso, bem na limonada que Kurt fizera hoje de manhã.

Mais alguns minutos e eles começaram a suar e algo, quente como uma chama, irrompia seus corpos, subindo da cabeça aos pés repetitivamente, deixando-os loucos — apesar de tentarem não demonstrar. Kurt acabou levantando-se e recostou-se no balcão. Blaine seguia-o com o olhar, apesar do escuro. O coração palpitava mais e mais a cada segundo que se passava. O fotógrafo não estava aguentando, ele queria agarrar Kurt e tomá-lo para si — poderia ser até mesmo na cozinha, desde que o possuísse ou ao contrário —, e imagine tamanha foi sua surpresa quando Kurt jogou-se nele, beijando-o avidamente.

Blaine prontamente correspondeu e levantou-se, ainda no beijo, e imprensou o guia turístico na parede. O beijo ficava mais selvagem e necessitado a cada minuto e quando Blaine começou a tatear o corpo de Kurt, ele reverteu as posições, imprensando o fotógrafo na parede e começando a abrir os botões de sua blusa. Desceu a boca até seu pescoço, abocanhando aquele pedaço de carne e depois deu um pequeno beijo lá. Novamente desceu a cabeça, dessa vez para a blusa semiaberta e mordiscou e distribuiu beijos por todo o peito, exceto os mamilos. Kurt novamente voltou-se para os lábios de Blaine e mordiscou-os, recebendo um gemido, apesar de contido, de satisfação.

Aquilo fez Kurt ficar ainda mais animado. Com seus outros namorados ele era tanto ativo quanto passivo, e talvez, com o tempo — a sanidade dele já tinha ido embora com o beijo —, ele pudesse ser o passivo também. Quando Blaine estivesse com mais confiança, talvez. Falando nele, sua sanidade também fora embora e agora ele só conseguia experimentar todas aquelas sensações.

Kurt resolveu brincar um pouco e rasgou totalmente a blusa de Blaine, que tampouco se importou com isso, só estava curioso com o que o outro faria. O guia turístico desceu a cabeça até o mamilo de Blaine e deu um pequeno beijo lá, mas rapidamente mordiscou-o e depois começou a chupá-lo. Naquele momento Blaine não conseguia mais conter os seus gemidos; a tempestade lá fora estava alta, mas com a falta de qualquer aparelho eletrônico com toda a certeza alguns vizinhos ouviriam.

Após alguns instantes, Kurt desceu as mãos até as calças do outro e começou a abri-la, mas Blaine parou-o ao pegar seu queixo e encará-lo. — Eu posso fazer o mesmo com você? — perguntou, referindo-se à blusa fechada de Kurt, que prontamente assentiu.

Blaine levantou a blusa com a ajuda de Kurt e beijou-o com ferocidade. Depois tocou o seu abdome, sentindo aquela chama que inebriava seus sentidos atacá-lo de novo, dessa vez com toda a força. Novamente tomou os lábios de Kurt enquanto acariciava-o e mordiscou rapidamente o lábio do outro, mas logo voltou-se para a sua calça. Não queria mais esperar. Não se importava se seria ele a ser possuído, só queria... — Blaine? — perguntou Kurt e o fotógrafo olhou-o nos olhos. Ele tinha uma expressão meio confusa no rosto. — Você tem certeza que quer mesmo isso?

Blaine afirmou veemente e esboçou um sorriso. Aquela substância da limonada ainda fazia efeito neles, mas agora fracamente. O que mais os guiava era o próprio desejo um pelo outro. É claro que os dois não sabiam o que Rachel tinha aprontado, achavam que era somente desejo. E, daqui a poucos minutos, seria só isso mesmo. De qualquer forma, Kurt tomou os lábios de Blaine enquanto tirava-lhe a calça.

O zíper baixou lentamente pela visão de Kurt, mas ele não se arrependeu ao contemplar o pênis ereto e úmido de Blaine ainda na cueca. E também, ao virá-lo um pouco na parede, sentiu uma imensa raiva daquele maldito pedaço de pano que lhe tampava as nádegas.

Kurt guiou Blaine até a bancada da cozinha, onde fê-lo sentar. O guia turístico abria sua calça enquanto o outro tirava sua cueca e jogava longe. Kurt rapidamente voltou-se para ele, ambos com os membros rígidos e latejantes, expostos sem pudor algum.

Antes que Blaine pudesse ter alguma reação, Kurt abocanhou seu pênis, fazendo-o urrar. Tendo cuidado para não machucá-lo com os dentes, chupava da cabeça até a glande.

Blaine já não conseguia conter seus gemidos e às vezes até mesmo gritava de prazer. Quando ele estava prestes a gozar, Kurt parou de súbito e beijou-o nos lábios. Enquanto Blaine ainda estava arrebatado pelo oral e agora pelo beijo, o guia turístico aproveitou-se disso para levantar suas pernas de modo que pudesse penetrá-lo. Fê-lo rapidamente como se tirasse um curativo.

Blaine rapidamente parou com o beijo ao sentir a dor. Mordeu os lábios pela ardência, tentando se acostumar. Era desagradável, sim, mas que poderia ser suportável. Kurt ficou quieto por dois minutos, até que Blaine fez um sinal para fazer o primeiro movimento.

Num misto de dor e prazer, ele gemeu. Alguns minutos depois e Kurt fez outro movimento, começando a estocar mais e mais rapidamente. Para tentar afastar a dor do outro, o guia turístico resolveu beijá-lo, aprofundando o beijo a cada estocada.

Naquele altura eles nem tentavam mais conter os gemidos. Às vezes Blaine gritava por tamanho o prazer que estava sendo proporcionado.

O fotógrafo fora o primeiro a chegar ao ápice, sua visão tornou-se turva e seu corpo, mole. Kurt ainda remexeu-se um pouco dentro do corpo do outro até que também chegou ao clímax. Suas pernas ficaram bambas e ele caiu no chão, respirando fundo. Enquanto isso, Blaine também tentava recuperar o fôlego. Seu corpo inteiro doía ao mesmo tempo que ansiava por mais. Estava completamente exausto.

Quando enfim recobrou a consciência, Kurt lembrou-se que eles não haviam usado camisinha, tampouco lubrificante. Sentiu-se culpado, mas o êxtase que os tomara nem deu espaço para pensar nessas coisas. Inclusive, tudo depois da limonada fora estranho...

As luzes voltaram e os passos vinham até a cozinha. A claridade ofuscou a visão dos dois, mas a voz de Rachel era inconfundível. — Kurt... — A moreno parou ao ver Kurt nu no chão e Blaine, também nu, na bancada, onde um líquido transparente gotejava. — Oh! O que eu perdi?


End file.
